A Kiss To Tell
by piercesbitch
Summary: Just a short one shot for Chase/13, read if you want.


Remy sighed as she ran her hand through her hair and continued gazing down at the file on the table in front of her. She was sitting at the glass table in the conference room, reviewing the patient history she just took. She glanced up as the glass door to the room opened and her co-worker entered the room; she mumbled a "hello" then continued reading the patient history.

"Hey," Chase said back as her took a seat next to the brunette. "What'cha reading?"

"Patient history, did you know that she spent five years in Africa living in one of the villages?" Remy asked, looking over at Chase.

"Nope," he gave her a small smile.

"I think it's amazing, she said that they treated her as if she was a part of the community."

"Oh, that is pretty cool." He answered back, not as interested as Remy was. "I guess that mean we can test for any diseases indigenous to Africa." Remy gave him a nod and closed the file. "How are you?" He asked.

"Fine, I guess." Remy shrugged and stood up. "Want some coffee?" she asked him as she walked over to the coffee maker.

"Nah, I'm fine." He watched her as she stood, thinking that her backside was just as flattering as her front. Remy poured herself a cup of decaf and fixed it to her liking, while Chase continued watching her he was trying not to ogle and was thankful there was no one in the room to catch his stare. He turned his head away from her when she turned back around and sat back at the table.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Chase told her, trying to sound nonchalant.

"...What?" Remy turned to him, raising her eyebrows.

"You're beautiful." He shrugged.

"T-thanks," she cleared her throat, facing away from him and blushing slightly. "Uhm, I should probably find House and tell him that I finished the history."

"Wait," he said as she quickly stood up. She looked down at him questionably.

"What?" She watched him as he also stood up, facing her.

"I want to tell you something..." he trailed off, seemingly hesitating.

"And that is?" She asked him, trying to hurry him along. He hesitated again.

"I...like you." Remy raised her eyebrows.

"You...like me?"

"Yeah." He sighed slightly.

"Oh...kay." She turned to leave again, but Chase grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"Chase, what are yo-" He cut her off by placing a soft kiss on her lips. Remy gasped slightly and kept her lips still as Chase kissed her lips. After about a minute, Remy found herself beginning to kiss Chase back, and she was actually enjoying it. Chase smiled as he felt her lips respond to his and deepened the kiss ever so slightly. Remy let him kiss her deeper, enjoying the feeling of her lips mashed together with his. Then, right when Remy was about slip her tongue into Chase's mouth, House walked into the conference room.

"Well, well. Look what we have here," House smirked, at the sound of House's voice, the two doctors quickly pulled away from each other. "Don't you think you should be doing that somewhere a bit more private? Say a supply closet...with a camera?" he smirked even more.

"Shut up, House," Remy said with a a glare. Quickly regaining her composer, she stormed out of the room, blushing ever so slightly. House grinned and watched her leave the room then turned to Chase.

"Looks like _I_ won our bet," he grinned even wider. "Cough up the money." Chase sighed and pulled the fifty dollars from his wallet that he now owed House.

"She can't know about this, alright?" He told House as he handed him the money.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't want to ruin your chances with her, right?" he smirked and took the money.

"I didn't even think that she'd kiss me back...but she did."

"Maybe you could get more then a kiss next time." House wiggled his eyebrows at the blonde doctor.

"Shut up, House," the Australian scowled at House as he took his seat back down at the table. "I thought she would have slapped me."

"But, if she did, I would be out fifty bucks! Consider yourself lucky, you got a kiss. I know you like her." Chase just ignored the older doctor and picked up Remy's notes from the patient history to read over them. House left the room to go tell Wilson how he easily won fifty dollars, leaving Chase alone with his thoughts and Remy's notes.


End file.
